


Liebe

by jessynight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confused John, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sweet Sherlock, Teddy Bears
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessynight/pseuds/jessynight
Summary: Liebe liebe liebe und ein verwirrter John
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 7





	Liebe

Liebe

Man sagt Liebe zeigt sich

Durch die berühmten drei Worte:“ Ich Liebe dich.“

Doch für mich ist es liebe wenn (man)

…den anderen sein Leben anvertraut

… ihm alles glauben kann.

… weis das er immer da ist, wenn man ihn braucht.

… er immer alles für ein tut.

… und man sich auch ohne Worte versteht.

Um Liebe auszudrücken reichen Worte.

Doch für die wahre Liebe nur taten.

Das hast du mir gezeigt, mein lieber John und

dafür möchte ich mich bei dir hiermit bedanken.

In liebe

Sherlock Holmes

Dr. John Watson sah von dem Brief, den er in Händen hielt, auf und konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.

Schon eine ganze  Weile  stand er jetzt hier und las den Brief,

den er von seinem guten Freund und Kollegen Sherlock Holmes bekommen hatte.

Das was er sah, wenn er vom Brief auf  sah, war einfach

unglaublich und konnte nicht von Holmes stammen.

Den sein Zimmer, nein eigentlich die ganze Wohnung, die er sich mit Holmes teilte,

War aufgeräumt und überall lagen, saßen und standen Teddys mit großen roten Herzen in den Pfoten auf denen **„Ich Liebe dich“** in großer schwarzer Schrift Stand.

„Das kann nicht sein.“, murmelte er

„Doch das kann.“ Hörte er jemanden hinter sich sagen.

John drehte sich um und sah in die Augen von Holmes.

Dieser lächelte, beugte sich vor und küsste John.


End file.
